


Knight in shining armor

by fangirlingbooknerd



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, also!! they're at the red door!! the infamous bar from season two!!, and jeff fights a dude who grabs Annie's ass, but it doesnt really fit into the timeline, i hate myself for writing this fic but here we are, so theyre all in a bar, sometime in season six bc frankie and elroy are here, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: “Jeff, stop,” Annie said, touching Jeff’s arm. “He’s not worth it.”“Ha, yeah, go listen to your little princess. Maybe if you’re nice to her she’ll let you feel that awesome rack. THAT’S what I should’ve gone for.”Jeff didn’t hesitate. He just straight up punched the guy in the face. The guy laughed and tried to fight back, but Jeff wasn’t letting up. He grabbed his hands, pinning them to his sides, before getting in his face and spitting.(Or, Jeff fights a dude to defend Annie's honor)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Knight in shining armor

It took the group an embarrassingly long time to make it to the Red Door aka L Street, but they finally did it. They were out celebrating the “Save Greendale” committee’s latest victory on saving Garret (again). 

“Isn’t this just the best bar in the world,” Jeff sighed. He didn’t even phrase it like a question, but rather a fact. 

“I must admit, this is pretty nice,” replied Elroy. Frankie raised her glass in response to his comment. 

Jeff turned to Annie and Abed. “Huh? So? What do you guys think?” 

“I don’t know, they don’t have games in here like they did when we went out for Troy’s birthday,” Abed said. Jeff gave him an “are you serious?” look before turning to Annie. It was her opinion that really mattered to him. 

“Well, the chairs are a lot comfier, I guess?”

“That’s it? You’re gonna talk about the chairs?”

“Sorry, Jeff. I guess it’s just a little underwhelming after hearing so much about it. Plus, the last time we went to a bar that wasn’t Britta’s, I faked a Southern accent, charmed everyone with my backstory, and was so drunk I could barely walk. This all just seems a little tame in comparison.” The whole table stared at her. Jeff, Britta, and Abed had completely forgotten about that, and Frankie and Elroy hadn’t even been there for that night. “Right, so, uh, Britta? Bathroom?” 

“Yes! I can go with you because I can do lady things now… sometimes. But we can we wait until after this song? It’s my faaavorite.” 

“Yeah, sure, I can hold it.” 

“I can take you?” Everyone turned to stare at Jeff. “I mean not like take you into the bathroom to gossip, but I was also gonna go, so we can just walk together. Unless you really need to gossip with Britta?” 

“No, no, that’s fine. I think I can survive a minute alone in a bathroom. I’m a big girl, I tie my own shoelaces and everything.” 

Jeff laughed. “Great, then let’s go.” 

Annie grabbed her purse and followed Jeff. She didn’t trust Britta to not steal money from it if she left it there. They got so close to the bathroom, when the uh-oh happened. Some jerk dude with a ponytail grabbed Annie’s butt as her walked by. She turned around and threw his hand back at him. “Hands off my ass, asshole!” It wasn’t often that she cursed, but this guy deserved it. 

“There a problem here?” Jeff stood behind Annie, arms crossed with a glare on his face.

Annie sighed. “This asshole just felt me up. Let’s just get out of here.” 

“No, Annie, that’s okay. He can’t just do that.” 

“Oh, sorry, Annie. Didn’t realize you brought your old DAD with you to the bar tonight,” the asshole replied, voice full of snark. 

“Oh that’s it,” Jeff shoved past Annie to grab ahold of the asshole’s shirt. “Who you calling old? Who you calling DAD?” 

“Jeff, stop,” Annie said, touching Jeff’s arm. “He’s not worth it.” 

“Ha, yeah, go listen to your little princess. Maybe if you’re nice to her she’ll let you feel that awesome rack. THAT’S what I should’ve gone for.” 

Jeff didn’t hesitate. He just straight up punched the guy in the face. The guy laughed and tried to fight back, but Jeff wasn’t letting up. He grabbed his hands, pinning them to his sides, before getting in his face and spitting. Somewhere in all this mess, the bartender had thought to call the bouncer, who came swooping in.

The bouncer grabbed Jeff’s hands and put them behind his back. “You need to get out of here right now, let’s go. And you ain’t never coming back in here.” He started dragging Jeff towards the back.

“I’m sorry, sir, but is there anyway you drag him outside in a minute? I just… I need to know WHY he would do that, why he would stand up for me. Yeah, that guy was a dick, but was it worth all this?” Annie looked like she was about to sob. Her eyes were all watery and her face was read and her voice got higher with every word that she yelled in Jeff’s face. 

Jeff sighed. “Yeah, Annie, it was worth it, and we both know why.” 

“No,” Annie replied. “That’s not a good enough answer. I need to hear you say it. I’m sick and tired of you telling me that I’m reading everything wrong, so I want you to say it, out loud, to my face.” 

Jeff looked pained. “Because I love you, Annie. Is that what you want to hear? That somehow, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with your dumb Disney eyes and annoyingly optimistic can-do attitude? Are you happy now?” 

Annie was fully crying now. “Yeah,” she sniffled. “That’s exactly what I want to hear.”

Behind her, the bouncer cleared his throat. “Well that’s all well and good, but I’ve got an arrest to finish up, and I think I’ve given you more than enough time, young lady. Don’t make me have to throw you out, too.” 

“Oh, right, I’m so sorry, I just had to know.” 

The bouncer nodded and started to pull Jeff towards the door. “Wait! What are you gonna do to him?” 

“I’m throw him out and tell him not to come back in for another week, and then you all can go outside and collect him like a misbehaving puppy.” 

Annie sniffled. “So he’s not going to jail?” 

“Do I look like a cop to you?” Annie opened her mouth to respond, but the bouncer continued. “Don’t answer that. No, he’s not going to jail. If we arrested every dude that punched someone in this club, the entire jail would be filled with drunken idiots.” 

“Oh, okay, that’s not that bad.” She turned around to face the group and found them all smiling at her encouragingly. “Okay then, Mr. Bouncer. You may finish throwing Jeff out,” Annie said with a smile. 

“Didn’t need your permission, sweetheart. But since you seem so happy about it, I’ll give him an extra special treatment.” The bouncer picked Jeff up and flung him over his shoulder like a sack, before turning and heading for the door. They all scrambled to follow the bouncer, watching as he quite literally threw Jeff out, dropping him onto the sidewalk outside the club. “And stay out!” 

“Oh no, Jeff are you alright?” Annie asked, rushing to Jeff’s side.

“A little bruised, but I’m fine. You seem more upset about this then I do.” 

“I just hate that you got hurt because of me.” 

Jeff smirked. “Well I have an idea of how you can make it all better…” He paused, waiting for her to get his joke. 

Annie scoffed and hit his chest. “You pig!” 

“I’m just saying that usually the knight in shining armor gets a kiss, especially after he professes his love for his princess. Isn’t that right, milady?” 

Annie grinned. “That’s right, milord.” She pulled Jeff in for a kiss, not even caring that literally every one of their friends was watching this whole interaction go down. The only thing that mattered to her was that Jeff loved her, in the same way that she loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a cop broke up the fight, but then I remembered that ACAB :)


End file.
